<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under You, Only You by ggukae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934745">Under You, Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukae/pseuds/ggukae'>ggukae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Choi Soobin, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukae/pseuds/ggukae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The members decided to have a party to celebrate the maknaes' coming of age, and incidentally, Yeonjun decided to bring quite a bit of booze to liven up the party. Everything wenti downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under You, Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai was drunk.</p>
<p>The members decided to have a party to celebrate the maknaes' coming of age, and incidentally, Yeonjun decided to bring quite a bit of booze to liven up the party.</p>
<p>Kai had promised himself that he'd only have one, but…well that one had turned into two, which turned into three, and he wasn't really sure how many he had after that, but his inhibitions were pretty much gone by that point.</p>
<p>They were all in the living room and karaoke was set up, and Kai decided since no one was singing, he'd put on a show. Why not have some fun? He knew what song he would sing before he climbed up the sofa and within a moment the music was playing and he was singing some sultry song he didn’t even remember learning.</p>
<p>All the members had started watching him from the second that he hit the sofa, swaying his hips just a bit. Soobin, however, started to only give slight notice when he caught more movement out of the boy. It looked like he was plenty drunk and going all out on his performance so Soobin started paying a bit of attention to his show.</p>
<p>However, as Kai hit the chorus, "<em>When I wake up in the morning up under you,</em>” he whispered seductively to the mic. "<em>O</em><em>nly you</em>," and Kai suddenly had his full attention.</p>
<p>Even as the chorus repeated, and the other members stood up to sing and dance along with him, Soobin found his eyes completely glued to Kai. Did his lips always look that delicious? Had his mouth always looked like it needed a cock to suck?</p>
<p>And as Kai turned around….really, had his ass always looked so deliciously plump?</p>
<p>As Soobin took in all of these wonderful features, wondering how he could get his hands on them, it took him a while before he realized something else.</p>
<p>Kai was watching him.</p>
<p>But, certainly he wasn't singing to him….or was he? Soobin had never put much thought into fucking another guy before, especially Kai who was like a little brother to him, but he now wasn't sure why. Kai was just looking so, so fuckable…how could he not as he stood on stage repeatedly singing the words that essentially spelled out to make Soobin fuck him against the bed as he looked at him with those needy eyes and pouty lips.</p>
<p>It was then that Soobin decided that he needed to have a piece of that, and he was completely convinced that Kai would give it to him if he asked nicely by the way he was looking at him.</p>
<p>Oh, he was definitely going be “under” him tonight, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>As Kai finished his song and walked towards the kitchen to get some water, Soobin held off for only a few moments before following him across the room, moving to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him up against his own body.</p>
<p>"That was a nice little performance you just put on." Soobin said, looking down at Kai with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Thanks hyung, could you let go of me now? I need to get my water." Kai replied, looking up at him like he was insane for touching him as he pulled himself away.</p>
<p>Soobin let a brief look of shock come across his face before shaking it away and continuing to follow the boy. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Come on, baby…what's wrong…don't you want to be “under me” tonight?" he asked with a wink and a far more evil grin.</p>
<p>"Excuse me? Where would you get that idea?" Kai asked, even as his water sloshed out of his cup a bit onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Really, baby? You're gonna play it like that? You can't tell me that you actually think that song is just a coincidence…" Soobin said, a look of shock now lingering on his face.</p>
<p>"Well, they’re just a song. Don’t think too much into it." Kai insisted before turning on his heel, walking away with his hips swishing back and forth as Soobin just stood there in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Fucking tease!" Soobin hissed to himself, downing the rest of his own drink and moodily stomping off to find another. If Kai wanted to play it this way, fine. Soobin could deal with a challenge. He was going to get between those plump ass if it was the last thing he did. There was no way that Kai didn't want him.</p>
<p>The Monday following the party, Soobin spent his day to be alone with Kai. He hadn't managed to catch him, but he could have sworn that that smaller male had "accidently" bumped or rubbed against him once or twice that day at practice.</p>
<p>The rest of the week seemed to go like that, actually. There was no time during the day that he could actually grab onto Kai, but was sure he'd feel something against him, and then see the other running off.</p>
<p>It seemed like he really was a filthy tease, he couldn't be positive, though.</p>
<p>That is, he couldn't be quite sure until late on Thursday afternoon.</p>
<p>Thursday afternoon, Kai happened to be walking by Soobin's and Beomgyu’s room with a bunch of grapes in hand. Soobin quickly made to follow him from behind, and there was no way that Kai didn't know he was on his tail. In the next few moments Kai had dropped his grapes, waited until Soobin was practically on top of him, then bent down to get them, making Soobin gasp and pause as Kai's ass was perfectly pressed against his crotch.</p>
<p>Soobin was positive about what happened next….Kai grinded against his clothed cock. Not an accidently brush, he actually grinded against him.</p>
<p>But it was like as soon as it happened, it ended, and Kai had his grapes in his arms and was on his way, leaving Soobin to stand there in the middle of the hall….completely stunned.</p>
<p>"Fucking tease!" he hissed again, there was no way to mistake that anymore.</p>
<p>Soobin probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that small experience was enough to give Soobin quite a few fantasies that night.</p>
<p>Friday came along, and after a day full of Kai dodging him, Soobin cornered him in his shared room with Taehyun, knowing that the blonde was out with the rest of the members to get some food. Even though they’re not, Soobin was no longer caring if the rest of the members could see him practically pin Kai to the wall.</p>
<p>"Hey there, kitten…. been avoiding me?" Soobin asked.</p>
<p>"Avoiding? No, what would make you think that?" Kai asked, feigning interest.</p>
<p>Soobin decided he didn't want to have this conversation, as he might end up screaming in frustration. Instead he asked, "Wanna come over to my room tonight? There’s this new game I want us to try together." Soobin suggested.</p>
<p>Kai, however, was unimpressed, and if anything was looking at Soobin like he was insane, "Sorry, I have plans tonight."</p>
<p>"Okay, tomorrow then." Soobin said, trying not to get angry.</p>
<p>"Can't. I have vocal practice. <em>We</em> have vocal practice." Kai replied.</p>
<p>Soobin let him go, "Fine. See you there." He said, trying not to look as aggravated as he was as he walked away, leaving an actually-smirking Kai in his wake.</p>
<p>The next night, Kai was fully prepared to have more fun with Soobin. He was absolutely being a tease, and he was rather enjoying all of the attention, and the amusing reactions he got from the thoroughly annoyed Soobin.</p>
<p>While he really had been quite drunk when it had all started out, tonight he was not gonna be drunk. Kai wanted to be aware of what was going on. He let himself only play a little bit more with his teasing so Soobin wouldn't lose his nerve, but other than that he didn’t stop his act. The older was clearly trying hard to ignore him instead of following him around like he tried to at the dorm, but Kai knew that would change as they returned back to the dorm, the <em>empty</em> dorm.</p>
<p>But it seemed like Soobin couldn't handle the teasing anymore. He was getting hard just looking at Kai and he wasn't letting Kai get away with being such a dirty tease anymore. Before Kai had even asked him if he wanted to go home, Soobin was dragging him into the nearest practice room and made sure that it’s empty and the lock was working fine. After making sure that everything was fine, Soobin forced him up against the nearest wall and kissed him hard, his hands grabbing at his ass. He parted from the kiss with a slightly rough bite to the lip, which surprisingly had Kai moaning.</p>
<p>"You're just a dirty little tease, aren't you, Baby?" Soobin growled into Kai's ear, nibbling his earlobe as he finished, "Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. Tell me how you want to get rowdy, unruly, dirty, sweaty, and certainly more than just a little naughty…" he continued to growl, trailing rough kisses and bites along his neck and listening to Kai whimper.</p>
<p>Kai could push Soobin away and insist he was wrong, but why make himself suffer when he had such a hot body pressed against his own, a dirty body that was attached to a naughty mind that surely had lots of wonderful plans for them.</p>
<p>"P-Please Soobin…" Kai whimpered finally.</p>
<p>"Ah, so now the tease wants me to reward him for getting him so frustrated, huh?" Soobin asked, his wicked grin finally returning to his face.</p>
<p>"Please, Soobin, hyung, I'm sorry….I'm just, so horny now….please…" Kai practically begged for him.</p>
<p>Part of Soobin wanted to walk away right then, give Kai a taste of his own medicine for once, but he couldn't. He had waited a whole week trying to get into this boy's pants….that seemed like far too long for himself, he was going to bury himself deep inside Kai and pound away with little to no mercy instead.</p>
<p>He grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him up the sofa. There was no way he was waiting for a whole drive back to one of their dorm; that would be insane. He needed Kai now.</p>
<p>He found the sofa, practically slammed everything off then shoved Kai up against it, kissing him hungrily once more while unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it away, followed by his pants. There was no time for foreplay, he had suffered too much to be patient enough for that.</p>
<p>He pushed down Kai's pants, groaning with need as he saw that his little maknae was fucking wearing girl's panties underneath, but he ignored it for the time being to pull off his own tshirt and start working at his own pants.</p>
<p>Kai removed his pants from his ankles, as well as his socks, then wandered over to the bed, tight panties still in place after noticing how much Soobin had taken a liking to them.</p>
<p>Soobin followed him to the bed a few moments later, completely naked.</p>
<p>He crawled over Kai, giving him a lip-bruising kiss before pulling back, "You're a dirty, dirty boy, Huening Kamal Kai." Soobin growled, rubbing Kai's hard on through his panties.</p>
<p>As much as he liked the sight of Kai in the girly underwear, he removed them, as he wanted to see the tight ass he had been dreaming of all week. He growled into Kai's ear once more, "Why don't you get onto your hands and knees for me like a good little bitch…let me see that tight ass I'm going to play with…" Soobin growled, holding nothing in after being so relentlessly teased.</p>
<p>Kai obeyed, feeling rather eager himself, rolling himself over and getting on his hands and knees, sticking out his ass for Soobin, hearing a deep moan and "Fuck!" only seconds later.</p>
<p>This reaction was not only because Kai had an amazing ass, but because there was a purple buttplug in his entrance, "Did you seriously prepare yourself for tonight? Fuck, that's so hot, baby …" Soobin groaned.</p>
<p>He grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it out most of the way before plunging it back inside Kai, listening to him squeak in surprise. He did this a few times, fucking him with his plug for a bit before he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to push himself in there instead.</p>
<p>He pulled out the plug and chucked it to the side, grabbing for his jeans to pull out the lube that he had brought just for this occasion. He quickly spread it along his shaft before throwing the bottle to the side and grabbing Kai's hips, "Ready? He growled. He heard a desperate whimper and waited for nothing more as he rammed himself home. He rocked shallowly for a moment before pausing, letting Kai adjust even though he wondered if he even needed to, cause he didn't know how long Kai had been full with the plug.</p>
<p>It was only a few moments before Kai pressed against him and Soobin took that as the go ahead, he held tightly onto Kai's hips as he pounded in and out of the tight hole, listening to Kai let out little yells and moans, most of them without words attached, though the few times he did speak it was mostly nonsense.</p>
<p>Soobin slammed repeatedly into Kai's prostate, wondering vaguely if people in the building could hear his delicious screams of pleasure, but he doubted it. The practice room was sound-proof.</p>
<p>After being forced to deal with Kai's teasing, Soobin was determined to make this last as long as he could, and even gave Kai a hand with his release, jacking him off as he continued to fuck him. Kai released first, letting out his loudest yell of pleasure as he released all over the sofa, and Soobin followed soon behind him.</p>
<p>They both collapsed onto the bed panting, cheeks flushed and covered in sweat.</p>
<p>"You're so lucky that you have such a hot ass, baby….I could have tortured you so badly after what you did to me…" he growled.</p>
<p>Kai couldn't help but grin, "But that wouldn't have been as fun as jumping me when you got impatient, would it have been?" he asked, rolling over to look at him.</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know…." Soobin spoke, "Now that I've got it out of my system, it might be a while before you get so lucky again…" he said, getting so close to Kai that their lips barely brushed together before pulling away without really giving him a kiss.</p>
<p>Kai whimpered, he had a feeling that he was going to be put through a lot of hell for being a tease.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to hell fuck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>